


1. Come Over Here and Make Me

by wordyanansi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordyanansi/pseuds/wordyanansi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a terrible patient and Bellamy has had enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Over Here and Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I reblogged a prompt thing on tumblr and I thought I'd give a few of them a go! I need some light writing exercises to cleanse the proverbial palate in the recovery of writing ["A Change In Weather"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3402140/chapters/7448060). So here we are... some very average fluff.

Bellamy stood outside Clarke’s empty tent, peering in through the flap. He was going to kill her.

 

Well.

 

Maybe not actually kill her, but he was getting sick and tired of her not looking after herself. For all Clarke’s lecturing on resting when you have a cold and drinking the god awful willow bark tea, you’d think she could take her own advice. But no. It had been four days since she starting coughing, and she’s gotten progressively worse. To top it all off, he just knows she’s in the med bay not-resting.

 

He inhaled through his nose, trying to calm himself down. He knew he wasn’t being entirely rational about this. If it were Jasper or Miller he wouldn’t react like this. Or even Harper. If Octavia was doing this he’d tie her to the damn bed until she was better, and that’s what he’d like to do to Clarke. The image flashes in his mind for a moment and he shifts uncomfortably. _Not like that,_ he tells himself sternly as he heads towards the med bay. _Exactly like that_ , his subconscious replies. _But you should wait to do the tying until she’s stopped coughing up a lung._ He sighed, shaking his head for a moment. He was far enough away from the med bay that he shouldn’t be able to hear her coughing, but he could. And he knew it was her.

 

He stopped at the door, arms folded over his chest, and watched her for a moment as she slumped over the table dipping instruments in moonshine.

“Do you really think that sterilising while you’re coughing over everything is a good idea?” he asks, and she starts at the sound of his voice.

“Damn it, Bellamy! You scared me. It’s fine. I’m not coughing on them and this needs to get done before we have another emergency,” Clarke croaks at him, turning back to her task. She coughs again, covering her mouth with a rag, and he winces at the sound. Her voice sounds even worse than it did yesterday, he throat must be killing her. His spine stiffened. Enough was enough.

“I’ll get someone else to do it. Harper. You, on the other hand, are going back to bed right now,” he commanded. She gave him a dirty look over her shoulder.

“I don’t take orders from you, Bellamy,” she said, but she looked as though the mere act of speaking had taken more energy than she could spare. He raised his eyebrows at her.

“And what, exactly, are we going to do when we have an emergency and our head doctor is still too sick to do anything because she didn’t rest? Or, god forbid, dead because she wouldn’t take a day off?” he asked her. She ignored him, continuing sterilising the instruments. Bellamy ran a hand through his hair.

“You are not the only person capable of sterilising. Go to bed right now, or so help me…,” he ground the words through his teeth.

“Come over here and make me, then,” she said, not looking at him. “Because the only way I’m going back to bed is if you physically remove me.” She said it, not as a challenge, but as a fact that he should resign himself too. Bellamy took a moment to think about it before crossing the room to her.

“Clarke, if you don’t stop what you’re doing and go to bed on your own steam, I will throw you over my shoulder and take you there myself,” he said quietly, threat clear in his voice. She raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief, and he gave her a full minute to make up her mind. When she turned back to the sterilising, he picked her up, positioning her head against his back and his arms around her legs.

“Bellamy! Put me down!” she protested weakly. Her hands formed fists and she attempted to beat his back weakly. He tried not to grin.

“The fact that you can’t stop me means you need rest,” he apologised walking out of the med bay. He passed a jaw-dropped Jasper and Monty, staring in disbelief at Clarke thrown over his shoulder.

“Can you get Harper to finish the sterilisation and attend med bay today? She should be on kitchen duty,” Bellamy said. Monty nodded and started to go, but paused at Clarke’s shout.

“No! Get him to put me down. I can do it,” she tried. But the boys shook their heads.

“Sorry Clarke, gotta side with Dad on this one, you need to rest,” Jasper said, and Monty disappeared to get Harper.

 

It didn’t take long for Bellamy to deposit Clarke on her bed, and she glared at him.

“I don’t appreciate your macho crap, Bellamy Blake. We are meant to be co-lead-,” she began furiously, but was cut off by a coughing fit. Bellamy sat beside her, rubbing her back.

“Clarke, you’re not okay. You need to be okay. And to do that, you need to rest. Take the day. One day. We will survive without you, I promise,” he said gently. She nodded, finally giving in and slumping back on her bed.

“You do know that Monroe and Peter are fighting again? Peter needs to be taken off the hunting party,” Clarke said softly, coughing sporadically throughout. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Of course I do. I also know that Abel and Harper slept together and are making it weird, so I changed the gathering roster. I pay attention. Now go to sleep, Clarke,” he instructed as he tucked the blankets in around her. She wriggled down, getting comfortable, and he smiled as he watched her. She was asleep before he left the tent.

 

As he stepped outside, he saw Jasper waiting for him.

“Do we need to put a guard on Clarke to keep her in there?” he asked, and Bellamy almost grinned, wondering who exactly would be up to that task.

“She’s already asleep, I think we’re fine. But make sure Harper knows not to let her to come back to work, and if she can’t stop her then to come get me,” he sighed. Jasper nodded and headed off towards the med bay. Bellamy sighed looking back at Clarke’s tent.

 

She was going to be the death of him. And he didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr as [wordy-anansi](http://wordy-anansi.tumblr.com)


End file.
